1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly having an insulative housing and a magnet retained therein.
2. Description of Related Arts
Portable devices are often powered by rechargeable batteries. Some portable devices, such as a wearable device, notebook, tablet, mobile phone, etc., have a female connector with a magnetic element mounted therein. A male connector assembly with a cable has a housing, a plurality of moveable contacts extending out of the housing, and a magnet installed within the housing. The magnet of the male connector assembly could be attracted by the magnetic element of the female connector to guide the male connector assembly to mate the female connector and maintain the connection. The magnet is usually bonded to the housing by applying liquid glues.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0349457 discloses a data and power connector having a top housing half, a bottom housing half, and a pair of magnets received within the bottom housing half. The bottom housing half has a plurality of ribs formed on a bottom wall thereof. The magnets are mounted upon the ribs. Each magnet has a shoulder structure on its top section. Rib or bar like structures are also formed on peripheral rims of the top and bottom housing halves for retaining purpose, e.g., bonding or hot melting.
A connector assembly with stable magnet is desired.